Unidentified Wiki:Featured cases
This page lists all cases identified as those that are prominent, well covered or of otherwise importance to this project. Unidentified persons LDLS.jpg|L'inconnue de la Seine, France, 1880s|link=L'inconnue de la Seine Whitehall murder school illustration.jpg|Whitehall Mystery, England, 1888|link=Whitehall Mystery Little Lord Fauntleroy sketch.jpg|Little Lord Fauntleroy, Wisconsin, 1921|link=Little Lord Fauntleroy Tattooed Man death mask.jpg|Tattooed Man, Ohio, 1936|link=Tattooed Man Bella UK.jpg|Wych Elm Bella, England, 1943|link=Wych Elm Bella Somerton Man recon.jpg|Somerton Man, Australia, 1948|link=Somerton Man Babes in the Woods (Stanley Park).png|Babes in the Wood, British Columbia, 1953|link=Babes in the Wood Boy in the Box.jpg|Boy in the Box, Pennsylvania, 1957|link=Boy in the Box Miss X.jpg|Miss X, Delaware, 1967|link=Miss X Isdal Woman.jpg|Isdal Woman, Norway, 1970|link=Isdal Woman Little Miss Lake Panasoffkee.jpg|Little Miss Lake Panasoffkee, Florida, 1971|link=Little Miss Lake Panasoffkee Dbc.jpg|"DB Cooper," Washington, 1971|link=DB Cooper Wilmington John Doe.jpg|Wilmington John Doe, California, 1973|link=Wilmington John Doe NCMU1109009c1.jpg|Harris County John Doe, Texas, 1973|link=Harris County John Doe (1973) Lady of the Dunes.jpg|Lady of the Dunes, Massachusetts, 1974|link=Lady of the Dunes Nation-river-lady.jpg|Nation River Lady, Ontario, 1975|link=Nation River Lady Cheryl.jpg|"Cheryl," Tennessee, 1976|link=Cheryl Jock Doe.jpg|Jock Doe, South Carolina, 1976|link=Jock Doe 189UFSC6.jpg|Sumter County Jane Doe, South Carolina, 1976|link=Sumter County Jane Doe (1976) Baltimore 76.jpg|Woodlawn Jane Doe, Maryland, 1976|link=Woodlawn Jane Doe Grundy NCMEC.png|Grundy County Jane Doe, Illinois, 1976|link=Grundy County Jane Doe Beth Doe 2015.jpg|Beth Doe, Pennsylvania, 1976|link=Beth Doe 1046UMAB LARGE.jpg|Septic Tank Sam, Alberta, 1977|link=Septic Tank Sam Rancho Cucamonga.jpg|Rancho Cucamonga Jane Doe, California, 1979|link=Rancho Cucamonga Jane Doe NCMU1104104c1.jpg|Sahara Sue, Nevada, 1979|link=Sahara Sue 80-00656A1 - Delano Jane Doe Reconstruction.jpg|Kern County Jane Doe, California, 1980|link=Kern County Jane Doe (1980) EklutnaAnnie.png|Eklutna Annie, Alaska, 1980|link=Eklutna Annie Ventura Jane Doe 1980.jpg|Ventura County Jane Doe, California, 1980|link=Ventura County Jane Doe (1980) NCMU1114321c1.jpg|Arroyo Grande Jane Doe, Nevada, 1980|link=Arroyo Grande Jane Doe Walker County Jane Doe 2015.jpg|Walker County Jane Doe, Texas, 1980|link=Walker County Jane Doe Valentine Sally.jpg|Valentine Sally, Arizona, 1982|link=Valentine Sally Princess Doe color.jpg|Princess Doe, New Jersey, 1982|link=Princess Doe Cheerleader in the Trunk by Cleo.jpg|Cheerleader in the Trunk, Maryland, 1982|link=Cheerleader in the Trunk Delta Dawn.jpg|Delta Dawn, Mississippi, 1982|link=Delta Dawn St. Louis Jane Doe shirt.jpg|St. Louis Jane Doe, Missouri, 1983|link=St. Louis Jane Doe (1983) Adam.jpg|"Adam," Indiana, 1983|link=Adam (United States) Brad.jpg|"Brad," Indiana, 1983|link=Brad Jane Doe B-10.jpg|Jane Doe B-10, Washington, 1984|link=Jane Doe B-10 CCC.jpg|Christy Crystal Creek, Montana, 1985|link=Christy Crystal Creek Jane Doe B-17.jpg|Jane Doe B-17, Washington, 1986|link=Jane Doe B-17 JenkinsGA.png|Jenkins County Jane Doe, Georgia, 1988|link=Jenkins County Jane Doe (1988) Carl koppelman mount vernon jane doe.jpg|Mount Vernon Jane Doe, New York, 1988|link=Mount Vernon Jane Doe Julie doe.jpg|Julie Doe, Florida, 1988|link=Julie Doe The Photograph.jpg|Gulf County Jane Doe, Florida, 1989|link=Gulf County Jane Doe The Photograph2.jpg|Gulf County John Doe, Florida, 1989|link=Gulf County John Doe Daviess.jpg|Daviess County John Doe, Kentucky, 1990|link=Daviess County John Doe Union Jane Doe 91.jpg|El Dorado Jane Doe, Arkansas, 1991|link=El Dorado Jane Doe (1991) Valentine Doe.jpg|Valentine Doe, Florida, 1991|link=Valentine Doe Fairfax FBI.PNG|Fairfax County Jane Doe, Virginia, 1993|link=Fairfax County Jane Doe (1993) Jennifer Fergate.jpg|"Jennifer Fergate," Norway, 1995|link=Jennifer Fergate 217UMGA.png|"Dennis," Georgia, 1999|link=Dennis Bear Brook Middle 2015.jpg|Bear Brook Jane Doe, New Hampshire, 2000|link=Bear Brook Jane Doe Tempe Girl.jpg|Tempe Girl, Arizona, 2002|link=Tempe Girl Fond Du Lac Jane Doe.jpg|Fond du Lac County Jane Doe, Wisconsin, 2008|link=Fond du Lac County Jane Doe Missing persons Paula Welden.jpg|Paula Welden, Vermont, 1946|link=Paula Welden BPotts2.jpeg|Beverly Potts, Ohio, 1951|link=Beverly Potts Evelyn Scott.jpg|Evelyn Scott, California, 1955|link=Evelyn Scott Janice pockett.png|Janice Pockett, Connecticut, 1973|link=Janice Pockett Img 8478.jpeg|Teresa Fittin, Florida, 1975|link=Teresa Fittin Angelo Puglisi.jpg|Andy Puglisi, Massachusetts, 1976|link=Andy Puglisi Mario.jpeg|Mario Palermo, Ontario, 1977|link=Mario Palermo Etan Patz 1978.jpg|Etan Patz, New York, 1979|link=Etan Patz Diane Dye.jpg|Diane Dye, California, 1979|link=Diane Dye Cinda Pallett.jpg|Cinda Pallett, Oklahoma, 1981|link=Cinda Pallett Charlotte Kinsey.jpg|Charlotte Kinsey, Oklahoma, 1981|link=Charlotte Kinsey KDurst.jpg|Kathie Durst, New York, 1982|link=Kathie Durst Ann Gotlib.jpg|Ann Gotlib, Kentucky, 1983|link=Ann Gotlib Klug2.jpg|Alice Klug, Virginia, 1986|link=Alice Klug Tara Calico.jpg|Tara Calico, New Mexico, 1988|link=Tara Calico Michaela Garecht.jpg|Michaela Garecht, California, 1988|link=Michaela Garecht NCMC1070181c1.jpg|Tiffany Sessions, Florida, 1989|link=Tiffany Sessions Melissa Brannen.jpg|Melissa Brannen, Virginia, 1989|link=Melissa Brannen Betty Gladden Smith.jpg|Betty "Fran" Smith, New Jersey, 1991|link=Fran Smith MHughes.jpg|Michael Hughes, Oklahoma, 1994|link=Michael Hughes Kristin Smart.jpg|Kristin Smart, California, 1996|link=Kristin Smart Carrie Culberson.jpg|Clarissa "Carrie" Culberson, Ohio, 1996|link=Carrie Culberson Shannon.jpg|Shannon Verhage, Michigan, 1997|link=Shannon Verhage Amy Bechtel.jpeg|Amy Bechtel, Wyoming, 1997|link=Amy Bechtel Tami Kowalchuk.jpg|Tami Kowalchuk, Washington, 1999|link=Tami Kowalchuk Hossencofft girly3.jpg|Girly Chew Hossencofft, New Mexico, 1999|link=Girly Chew Hossencofft Ashley Freeman.jpg|Ashley Freeman, Oklahoma, 1999|link=Ashley Freeman Mis lauria bible1.jpg|Lauria Bible, Oklahoma, 1999|link=Lauria Bible Jolkowski jason.jpg|Jason Jolkowski, Nebraska, 2001|link=Jason Jolkowski Logan Tucker.jpg|Logan Tucker, Oklahoma, 2002|link=Logan Tucker Lisa Marie Young 1.png|Lisa Marie Young, British Columbia, 2002|link=Lisa Marie Young NHolloway.jpg|Natalee Holloway, 2005, Alabama|link=Natalee Holloway Joe Pichler.jpg|Joe Pichler, Washington, 2006|link=Joe Pichler Ogrady jessica4.jpg|Jessica O'Grady, Nebraska, 2006|link=Jessica O'Grady Drexel-brittaneelg.jpg|Brittanee Drexel, South Carolina, 2009|link=Brittanee Drexel Ayla Reynolds1.jpg|Ayla Reynolds, Maine, 2011|link=Ayla Reynolds Identified persons Note: This gallery lists the year of discovery instead of the year of identification. Cases are pictured in chronological order of identification. Dot Howard.jpg|Dot Howard, Colorado, 1954|link=Dot Howard NCMC1258508c1.jpg|Teala Thompson, Pennsylvania, 1967|link=Teala Thompson Barbara Ann Hackmann Taylor.jpg|Bobbie Taylor, Alabama, 1968|link=Bobbie Taylor CplRCorriveau.jpg|Bobby Corriveau, Pennsylvania, 1968|link=Bobby Corriveau Sonja Adams (2).jpg|Sonja Adams, Kentucky, 1969|link=Sonja Adams Reet Jurvetson.JPG|Reet Jurvetson, California, 1969|link=Reet Jurvetson AnnieLehman.jpg|Annie Lehman, Oregon, 1971|link=Annie Lehman JYoung.jpg|Marie Young, Florida, 1973|link=Marie Young Francine trimble 3.jpg|Francine Trimble, California, 1979|link=Francine Trimble Kerry graham3.jpg|Kerry Graham, California, 1979|link=Kerry Graham Tammy Alexander.jpg|Tammy Alexander, New York, 1979|link=Tammy Alexander DebraJackson.jpg|Debra Jackson, Texas, 1979|link=Debra Jackson Loveless.png|Henry Loveless, Idaho, 1979|link=Henry Loveless JHartman.jpg|Janice Hartman, Indiana, 1980|link=Janice Hartman TamaraTigard.jpg|Tamara Tigard, Oklahoma, 1980|link=Tamara Tigard Michellebusha.jpg|Michelle Busha, Minnesota, 1980|link=Michelle Busha BGerow.jpg|Brenda Gerow, Arizona, 1981|link=Brenda Gerow Carol Cole.jpg|Carol Cole, Louisiana, 1981|link=Carol Cole Marcia King.jpg|Marcia King, Ohio, 1981|link=Marcia King Michelle Garvey.jpg|Michelle Garvey, Texas, 1982|link=Michelle Garvey Suesan Knorr.jpg|Suesan Knorr, California, 1984|link=Suesan Knorr Espy Pilgrim.jpg|Espy Black-Pilgrim, North Carolina, 1985|link=Espy Black-Pilgrim Sheila Knorr.jpg|Sheila Sanders, California, 1985|link=Sheila Sanders Marlyse.png|Marlyse Honeychurch, New Hampshire, 1985|link=Marlyse Honeychurch Marie Vaughn.png|Marie Vaughn, New Hampshire, 1985|link=Marie Vaughn Holly Glynn.jpg|Holly Glynn, California, 1987|link=Holly Glynn Deanna Criswell.jpg|Deanna Criswell, Arizona, 1987|link=Deanna Criswell JColeman.jpg|Jeannette Coleman, Oklahoma, 1988|link=Jeannette Coleman AndreaKuiper.jpg|Andrea Kuiper, California, 1990|link=Andrea Kuiper SSevakis.jpg|Suzanne Sevakis, Oklahoma, 1990|link=Suzanne Sevakis ACastillo.jpg|Anjelica Castillo, New York, 1991|link=Anjelica Castillo Joseph Mulvaney .jpg|Joseph Mulvaney, Wyoming, 1992|link=Joseph Mulvaney Cheryl Ann Commesso.jpeg|Cheryl Commesso, Florida, 1995|link=Cheryl Commesso Jason Callahan.jpg|Jason Callahan, Virginia, 1995|link=Jason Callahan Amber Creek.jpg|Amber Creek, Wisconsin, 1997|link=Amber Creek Bobbywhitt.jpg|Bobby Whitt, North Carolina, 1998|link=Bobby Whitt Peggy1.png|Peggy Johnson, Wisconsin, 1999|link=Peggy Johnson Reyna Marroquin.jpg|Reyna Marroquin, New York, 1999|link=Reyna Marroquin Sarah McWaters.png|Sarah McWaters, New Hampshire, 2000|link=Sarah McWaters EGreen.jpg|Erica Green, Missouri, 2001|link=Erica Green Lyle Stevik.jpg|"Lyle Stevik," Washington, 2001|link=Lyle Stevik JOSEPH CHANDLER.jpg|Robert Nichols, Ohio, 2002|link=Robert Nichols Jose.jpg|Jose Martinez, Texas, 2003|link=Jose Martinez Samantha Bonnell 190 x 236.jpg|Samantha Bonnell, California, 2005|link=Samantha Bonnell Dana Dodd.jpg|Dana Dodd, Texas, 2006|link=Dana Dodd RSawyers.jpg|Riley Sawyers, Texas, 2007|link=Riley Sawyers LoriEricaRuff.jpg|Lori Ruff, Texas, 2010|link=Lori Erica Ruff Bella Bond.jpg|Bella Bond, Massachusetts, 2015|link=Bella Bond Jayden Lopez.jpg|Jayden Lopez, Texas, 2017|link=Jayden Lopez